tijmenmeijer2018fandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Place (Reddit)
20 maart 2018 Werk casestudy Wat is het? /r/Place is een sociaal experiment gelanceerd op 1 april 2017 door de forum site Reddit. Reddit doet ieder jaar op 1 april een soortgelijke stunt. De subreddit bestond uit een groot wit canvas van 1 miljoen pixels. Bezoekers hadden de mogelijkheid om iedere 5 à 20 minuten (een tijd die gedurende het project veranderde) één pixel van kleur te veranderen. Mensen konden op deze manier gezamenlijk plaatjes maken. Verschillende community's van Reddit kwamen samen om hun afkomst en interesses te representeren binnen het canvas. Naarmate de deelname groeide kwamen de plaatjes steeds krapper tegen elkaar te staan. Zo ontstonden er overnames en verdedigingen. /r/Place werd één groot potje landjepik. Sommige mensen namen het op zich om plaatjes in stand te houden en losse pixels te repareren, andere hadden meer destructieve doeleindes en waren erop uit om bestaande plaatjes kapot te maken. Zo kreeg de Amerikaanse vlag met zijn brutale plek in het midden het te voortduren van aanvallen van de rest van de wereld. Er kwamen vele verschillende community's samen die een plaatje probeerde te verwezenlijken. Er was een groep mensen die voor ogen had om zoveel mogelijk gebied blauw te kleuren (The Blue Corner rechts onderin). Er werden regenboog lijnen kris kras door het vlak heen getrokken, welke later werden omgedoopt tot 'The Rainbow Road' als referentie naar Mariokart (Nintendo, 1992). Er is een Mona Lisa getekend, een couplet uit Star Wars is uitgeschreven en ieder land probeerde zijn eigen vlag neer te zetten. Nederland heeft een grote balk bovenin in beslag kunnen nemen met een alinea van het Wilhelmus en een portret van het koningspaar. En misschien nog wel de meest beruchte factie was 'The Void' (te zien in de bovenstaande thumbnail). Het opstandige broertje van Reddit, 4Chan, kwam samen met plannen om /r/Place wat op te schudden (Sudoscript, 2017). Onder het motto "EVERYTHING WILL BE CONSUMED" ''begonnen ze met het plaatsen van zwarte pixels welke als een tumor zich verder verspreidde en zoveel mogelijk creaties probeerden op te slokken, tot groot ongenoegen van andere partijen. In tegenstelling tot de andere uitbreidende kleuren als The Rainbow Road en The Blue Corner, was er geen diplomatie met The Void te vinden. Alles werd vernietigd in zijn pad en het enige wat daaraan gedaan kon worden was terug vechten. Zo kreeg The Void de reputatie als 'de slechterik' van /r/Place. Terug kijkend naar de gebeurtenis heeft The Void toch zijn essentiële plaats binnen het canvas gekregen. Als een bosbrand wist The Void vele creaties te vernietigen om weer plaats te maken voor nieuwe, betere plaatjes. Ook was het een stimulering van het algemene moraal en de wil om samen te werken. Het hebben van een gemeenschappelijke vijand bracht vrede. Op 3 april 2017 werd de interactie stopgezet en was het beeld op een eindresultaat gekomen. Een groot canvas gevuld met duizenden plaatjes van welke ieder haar territorium probeert te behouden. Er zijn veroveringen en samenwerkingen. Het is een landschap waar ik me uren in kan verliezen en iedere keer weer een nieuw verhaal in weet te vinden. Er is een uitgebreide atlas van /r/Place te vinden. Alle plaatjes hebben hier een beschrijving en vertellen het verhaal dat ze hebben doorgemaakt. Observaties en Aandachtspunten Voor mij is /r/Place een perfect voorbeeld van ''community generated storytelling. Het is een extreem simpele vorm van interactie welke door de invloed en keuzes van de kijker waanzinnige vormen krijgt. "''Place is a microcosm of human society, simulated anonymously, online, and conducted merely for pleasure." - ''T. Groenendal /r/Place is voor mij een primaire bron van inspiratie geweest. Een leeg canvas waar de speler deel aan kan nemen om een collectieve verhaalvertelling te creëren. Een organisch ontstaan verhaal over creatie en vernietiging. Ik heb een enorme fascinatie voor deze "antropologische" patronen. Het is een vorm van ''conditional design ''(conditional Design Manifesto). De maker heeft regels gecreëerd die met behulp van speler interactie een wereld met verhaal organisch laten groeien. Het is niet het doel van de maker om een bepaalde boodschap over te brengen. Het is meer een onderzoek naar een wereld met mensen die bestaan en met elkaar proberen te bestaan. Er ontstaan positieve en negatieve gebeurtenissen maar er is geen gedefinieerd goed en slecht. Het is een ecosysteem verbonden aan de regels van oorzaak en gevolg waardoor alles wat deelneemt een eigen plekje binnen het geheel krijgt. Bronnen Wikipedia. Place (Reddit). Geraadpleegd op 20 maart 2018, van link Groenendal, T. (2017, 1 april). In Reddit’s “Place” Project, Order Emerges One Pixel at a Time. Geraadpleegd op 22 maart 2018, van link Sudoscript. (2017, 4 april). When Pixels Collide. Geraadpleegd op 22 maart 2018, van link Studio Moniker. Conditional Design Manifesto. Geraadpleegd op 14 mei 2018, van link